Clinch-type fasteners are well known in the art for securing panels together face-to-face. A displacer on the shank of the pin deforms material of the bottom panel pushing it into an undercut in the shank thus locking the pin into the bottom panel holding the top panel against it by the head of the pin. A head of the fastener abuts the top sheet and retains it against a bottom panel when the fastener is pressed in.
A problem exists however when handling clinch-type tack pins which are in miniature because they are difficult to handle when one attempts to manually place them into position for a press-in attachment process. As tack pins are being designed and used ever smaller, the automatic orientation feeding installation of these parts becomes even more difficult and sometimes impossible with some very small parts. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a automated installation press for installing clinch-type miniature tack pins which is efficient, effective and economical to use.